


Got So Much to Share

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until Castiel found himself staring at Dean's ass through those form-fitting jeans as he bent over to retrieve a pencil that he realized it.</p><p>"You're wearing my jeans." It was impossible for Castiel not to notice now. They were riding very low on Dean's hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got So Much to Share

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #29 - Clothes Sharing
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> So this isn't so much clothes sharing as it is clothes stealing. Boy, I'm really playing fast and loose with these. But since I'm the only one who's complained so far, I guess it's fine.
> 
> Title taken from Do You Wanna Touch Me by Joan Jett.

Castiel might be in love with his roommate.

He didn't want to be. Dean was, as far as he knew, straight and even if he wasn't, there was no guarantee that he might be interested in Castiel. But Dean was very lovable. He was also devastatingly beautiful and had a body that looked like it had been sculpted by the gods but that was neither here nor there. Thankfully, he wore layers and loose-fitting clothes more often than not, even if he did have a distressing habit of walking around just before bedtime with only his underwear on.

But today. Today he was wearing a single, tightly-fit t-shirt. It stretched across his chest and when he raised his arms, which happened far more often than Castiel thought was necessary, it raised to reveal a small sliver of skin.

It was also very familiar.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Huh?" Dean glanced down at his chest. "Uh, yeah. I must've grabbed it by mistake. Do you want me to return it?"

He reached for his collar and Castiel realized, to his horror and delight, that Dean was about to take the shirt off.

"No!" Castiel cleared his throat. "I mean, it's fine."

Dean shrugged and dropped his hand, and Castiel shoved his irrational disappointment aside. He had been the one to ask Dean to keep the shirt on, after all.

\---

Two days later, it happened again. It took Castiel longer to notice, since he was careful not to let his eyes stray too far downwards around Dean, but Dean seemed determined to test his resolve by finding every excuse he could to bend over (it wasn't on purpose, Castiel was sure of that, but at times it certainly felt like it).

It wasn't until Castiel found himself staring at Dean's ass through those form-fitting jeans as he bent over to retrieve a pencil that he realized it.

"You're wearing my jeans." It was impossible for Castiel not to notice now. They really were riding low on Dean's hips.

Dean straightened. "I hope you don't mind? I ran out of clean pairs."

"It's all right," Castiel said hurriedly, before Dean could suggest that he return them now. Castiel wasn't sure he had the strength of will to refuse him this time. Dean had very nice legs. "Just ask next time."

"Sorry," Dean said. "It's just I'm used to living in tight quarters with my brother."

Castiel nodded. He considered asking Dean not to bend over so much while wearing such tight jeans but he decided against it.

He really needed to relieve some of this tension, and soon.

\---

Castiel wasn't quite sure whose house he was at, nor did he care. He was pleasantly tipsy and surrounded by attractive people, several of whom he'd noticed giving him an appreciative eye. One of those people was Meg Masters. She shared a couple of classes with Castiel and they got along well. She had not been shy in expressing her interest in him.

She grinned at Castiel when she saw him looking but as he started to make his way over to her, he was intercepted by Dean.

Or rather, Dean crashed into him. Castiel stumbled, his arm instinctively going around Dean's waist to hold them both steady. Dean leaned against him, far too close for comfort.

"Hey man," Dean said, cheerful and just a bit too loud. He was holding a glass of beer that overflowed every time he moved his hand. "I didn't know you were coming to Bela's. We coulda gone together."

"I wasn't sure I was coming," Castiel lied. In truth, he'd been hoping to avoid Dean tonight. He didn't want to drink around Dean, wasn't sure he could trust his judgment.

"But you're here." Dean grinned and leaned even closer. He had freckles. Castiel forced himself to look away. "Let's go-"

Castiel didn't get to find out where Dean wanted to go because at that moment, someone shoved at Dean, causing his beer to spill. Castiel's shoes were splashed but he was better off than Dean, whose jeans got drenched.

"Shit," Dean mumbled, looking down at himself. "I just got a refill."

"You should wash this out," Castiel advised.

"Right."

Then Dean was pulling Castiel through the drunk crowd. His hand felt warm and clammy and _perfect_ in Castiel's hand and for a few seconds, Castiel completely forgot why letting Dean lead him away to a remote location, presumably to remove his pants, was a bad idea.

The bathroom was empty when they got there and Dean all but shoved Castiel inside, then locked the door.

"I should probably..." Castiel trailed off and gestured weakly at the door but he went ignored.

Dean started taking off his jeans and Castiel, resigned to his fate, focused his gaze on the ceiling. He heard the shower start, then stop half a minute later.

"You okay, man?" Dean asked.

"Fine," Castiel replied through clenched teeth.

"Then catch."

Castiel looked down just in time to catch the sopping wet jeans. Automatically, his eyes flickered further down, and his heart leapt up to his throat.

Because Dean was wearing a pair of very familiar white briefs. _Castiel's_ white briefs. There was no doubt about it, that was the same pair of underwear Castiel had worn just last week. Castiel had had sex after wearing that underwear. He had _come_ in that underwear. Dean's cock was now nestling against the same bit of fabric that Castiel had once rubbed against until he climaxed.

The thought of it was impossibly, unbearably arousing. But arousal was not the right reaction to finding out your roommate has been stealing your underwear.

"Are those my briefs?" Castiel asked, with all the outrage he could muster (which, admittedly, was close to none).

Dean shrugged. "I figured, since you didn't have any issues with the jeans-"

"That's different."

"Is it?" Dean looked amused. "You're looking kind of flustered, Cas. Are you that angry with me?"

Anger was probably the furthest thing from what Castiel was feeling. "I-"

Castiel cut himself off as Dean took a couple of steps closer. The bathroom seemed to have gotten impossibly small and warm.

“I don’t think you are,” Dean said, head cocked to the side. He wasn’t looking Castiel in the eyes but rather just below them. “But you tell me, Cas."

With an almost audible snap, Castiel felt his self-control give way, and he launched himself at Dean, crashing their lips together. Dean responded immediately and enthusiastically, pulling Castiel closer by the lapels of his shirt.

They broke apart, panting.

"Finally," Dean groaned.

Castiel frowned. "What?"

"I was beginning to think you weren't interested."

It took Castiel's lust-addled mind a couple of moment to catch up. "Is this why you've been stealing my clothes?"

"Borrowing," Dean corrected him.

"You have a very strange method of seduction."

Dean grinned. "Worked on you, didn't it?"


End file.
